Multi-LED arrangements comprising a plurality of LEDs interconnected with one another are used, for example, in lighting devices in the automotive sector, in particular those which change the illumination direction during cornering and are also designated by the expression “advanced forward lighting system” or AFS system, or in arrays for directly viewed displays, LCD backlighting units or projection systems.
The LED chips or LED components are arranged in arrays in such arrangements and require a plurality of such separate LED components. The LED arrays individually provided on the components are driven by external driver electronics, such that every anode and cathode contact must be given a layout, that is to say be contactable externally.